trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Skorr
Created by: Stephen Kandel, further development by Garry Stahl. Appearance: Epiphany Trek Admiral Ci'kekher commander of Starbase 114 The Wages of Sin Number of Members: 15 Billion Nature of Members: Flighted Avianoids, they are egg layers that are highly prolific if they choose to be, giving them the ability to breed vast populations very quickly. A single female being able to produce four fertile eggs a month. Skorr are unusual among sentient species in that they reach adult stature very quickly. Sex is determined by the temperature of the egg at incubation. The parents can decide the gender of the child. Newly hatched Skorr are eating machines that reach adult height and strength in three years. Mentally they are not adults but they are out of the nest. Skorr measure full adulthood at the finish of ones primary education. 10 years. With the advantages of Galactic medicine they can live 150 years. Skorr are known for their fast reflexes. It is said only a fool draws down on a Skorr. Visual acuity is also high they have four types of cones seeing richer colors than Humans, but they have very poor night vision. Organization: Clan Government: Constitutional Monarchy, Unitarian Republic. Culture: A peaceful if not pacifistic people with a proud and honorable warrior tradition they have not forgotten. Hostility is not their first response, or the second, but they are all in once they do fight. In pre enlightenment time the Skorr's unusual reproductive strategy was used to rapidly produce vast armies of undereducated and frankly disposable males to fight wars. Game Role: Interesting people. World Role: Small stellar nation that is part of the Federation. Relative Influence: Good. They are willing and eager participants in Starfleet. Public or Secret?: Public Publicly Stated Goal: Live peaceful and rewarding lives. Relative Wealth: Five system stellar nation. Race Advantages: Fast reproduction, fast reflexes. Special Abilities: Skorr can fly in a 1g field. Race disadvantages: Fragile. A largely pneumatic bone structure. Broken bones are difficult to heal. Relations: Federation Member. Area of Operation: UFP core. The Skorr Republic has five worlds. Headquarters Location: Skorr 1.1/-0.2 Public Face: Proud and peaceful bad asses. Notable Members: Alar A Skorr religious leader who was their salvation and their teacher. In the mid-21st century he lead his species of warriors into a new era of peace. After his death, his thought patterns were preserved in an indurite sculpture called the "Soul of the Skorr". History of the Race: The Skorr are a space-faring, bipedal avian race with feathered wings. They exist as a warrior race with advanced technology. In the mid-21st century, a Skorr philosopher named Alar lead his race into a new era of peace. After Alar's death, his thought patterns were preserved in an indurite sculpture referred to as the "Soul of Skorr." The Skorr were contacted in space shortly before the Romulan conflict and were drawn into it. Skorr ships worked in alliance with the Federation Starfleet. After the war they sought peaceful engagement and eventually joined the Federation at the turn of the 23rd century. Category:Races Category:UFP Space Category:Epiphany Trek